Tornado Outbreak of May 16, 2018
The '''Tornado Outbreak of May 16, 2018 'was a deadly, violent, and catastrophic tornado outbreak that occurred on Wednesday, May 16, 2018. A total of 66 people died, another estimated 550 were injured, and $12.36 billion (2018 USD) in damages was done. The max rating was an EF4 with 6 events. The most powerful tornado was the high-end EF4 that hit Bennington, Kansas with maximum wind speeds of 200 mph (321 km/h). The weakest tornado was an EF0 with 40 mph (64 km/h) wind speeds near Delphos. A confirmed total of 125 touched down with 49 of the being rated EF0, 36 EF1's, 21 EF2's, 13 EF3's, and 6 EF4's. Synopsis Tornadoes by State Notable Tornadoes Millersport, Ohio ''Main Article: 2018 Millersport, Ohio Tornado The tornado first touched down at 5:03 PM EST in an open field northwest of Lancaster. Causing EF0 to EF1 damage, hundreds of trees were downed and multiple homes suffered either minor or moderate damage. Beginning to strengthen, high-end EF1 damage occurred to multiple homes that suffered severe roof damage. Tracking along Ohio State Route 158, EF2 damage was observed at multiple properties where a few walls were blown over. Some argue that EF3 damage occurred at these locations, however it was revealed that the homes were poorly-built. A tornado emergency was issued for Fairfield County as the tornado became a wedge when it approached Baltimore. EF3 damage occurred in these areas, where 2 deaths and 16 injuries occurred as multiple mobile homes were destroyed and a well-built home was leveled at high-end EF3 strength. Tracking north-northeast, the tornado reached EF4 southwest of Millersport. In this area, multiple homes were completely leveled, with multiple homes being partially swept away. Tracking into western Millersport, the worst damage occurred at a rope factory and a neighborhood, where 17 deaths and 225 injuries occurred as most of the factory was leveled and all of the homes in the neighborhood were either severely or badly damaged. One of was leveled to where it completely swept away. However, the home was nailed to it's foundation instead of being bolted. Another person was killed, along with 6 injuries as a line of mobile homes were blown away at high-end EF3 strength as the tornado began a stage of rapid weakening. Millersport High School suffered significant damage at EF2 strength. Continuing to weaken, the tornado caused EF0 damage northeast of Millersport. At 6:44 PM EST, the tornado dissipated 26 miles northeast of Millersport after killing 20, injuring 237, and causing $1.4 billion (2018 USD) in damages. Bennington, Kansas Main Article: 2018 Bennington, Kansas Tornado The funnel cloud that would produce the EF4 touched down at 6:16 PM CDT. Causing EF0 to EF1 damage, multiple trees and power lines were pushed over. A hay bail was tossed 25 yards. Beginning to strengthen, high-end EF0 damage damage occurred to a mobile home. Strengthening further, EF1 damage occurred to a farm southwest of Bennington. Staying at EF1 strength, multiple mobile homes were overturned, injuring 7. EF2 damage was assessed when an iron pole was mangled. Strengthening even further, a mobile home was destroyed in southeastern Bennington. A well-built was severely damaged in eastern Bennington, with this damage rated EF3. Explosive intensification occurred, and 5 minutes later, the tornado reached high-end EF4 intensity just northeast of Bennington. Multiple well-built homes were destroyed and 12 were killed, along with 63 injuries. A couple of farms were destroyed within 10 minutes, causing a further 11 deaths and 31 injuries. Beginning to loose strength, low-end EF4 damage was observed at a residence northeast of Bennington where 1 was killed 16 were injured. A further 4 were injured at a house that sustained high-end EF3 damage northeast of Bennington. Weakening further, high-end EF2 to low-end EF3 damage was observed at a farm that sustained moderate damage. 6 cattle were killed along with 3 pigs. EF0 to EF1 damage was then sustained north of Bennington as the tornado continued to begin to die out. At 8:34 PM CDT after staying on the ground for nearly 140 minutes, the tornado dissipated 6.1 miles north of Bennington after killing 25, injuring 121, and causing $1 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The following day, multiple survey teams accessed the damage in and around Bennington. The final rating was a high-end EF4 with a damage path reaching 33.19 miles long and 1.2 miles wide. Gallery Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Category:Outbreaks of 2018 (Hitman) Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes of 2018 Category:Outbreaks of 2018 Category:Tornadoes (Hitman) Category:Outbreaks (Hitman) Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes